Talk:Garden of Seborhin
The section on re-entering this area after it has become Nightfallen Garden is wrong, as completing Jennur's Horde does not allow you re-entry - I am assuming for now it is a bug, or that anet will make it more obvious on what you need to do to enter either of these areas once you have completed the storyline surrounding it. Jade Lichblade 17:18, 16 November 2006 (CST) :It is a bug, and it's broken in many ways. It used to be that if you tried to complete the Garden in Danger quest after you finished the game, you could not. The garden would not become Nightfallen. I do not know if this is fixed. --Karlos 09:33, 28 November 2006 (CST) Oddly, you can get in with Tahlkora even before you discover her identity at the end of Rally The Princes. -- Gordon Ecker 02:30, 12 December 2006 (CST) This article is missing a ton of info —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.67.221.158 ( ) }. Hmmm, I am trying to get into this zone so I can cap an Elite, but the guard won't let me in. Tahlkora is in the group though!!! I am all the way to Gate of Desolation too so I have done the primary quests prier to then too. New bug? --RabiesTurtle 03:38, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I had a problem sort of like this- I wanted to go cap an elite on a char who was in the realm of torment but not completed the game. I managed to get in by brining along a char who had not gotten far enough in the story for nightfallen garden to be available. Thought it might be worth a note. Mechasoupx 15:28, 22 April 2007 (CDT) CORRECTION: Nightfall in the Garden The Garden enters Nightfall status after sucessfully completely the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission, not accepting the follow up "Attack at Kodash". Refusing Attack at Kodash from Zehai the Lerner will not avert Nightall and you will be effectively blocked from going after some valuable captures. You must explore the area prior to the Grand Court mission or wait until the end of the game. Seborhin Pests Wandering around the eastern side of the garden are groups of Level 20 insects, all named Seborhin Pest. I'm not sure if they've got the exact same skillset as their Kournan cousins, but the limited encounters with them show that they do have roughly the same skills. --220.233.103.77 07:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) Merchant info missing There is a merchant in this zone. Lvl 20 SahwanMerchant is located roughly in the center of the zone, 3 levels up from the floor of the garden on the northern side. If you take the stairs north of the Horticulturist quest giver then take the stairs up to the east you will find her. Access problem Although i have completed the game, something (a quest ?) don't let me access the "normal" garden through his south portal. Or is it that i must talk to the guy near entrance ? §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 23:26, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's it! But i still dont understand why... §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 01:32, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::you have to beat the mission at kodash to unlock garden of seborhin, just remmber to do every thing you need to do in the nightfallen garden. vanquish Ok, i vanquished all elonian areas now and this is my last one and deffenatly the hardest, because the elemental groups are here of 5 instead of the normal 3, and now every groups causes a wipe i tried several things but nothing really helps, can anyone help? 13:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'd suggest changing your build or equipment set to deal with the elementals, and get a good group together, preferably people you know and trust (Guildies?) RandomTime 13:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Frozen Soil is always useful to prevent the Roaring Ethers from resurrecting each other. A mesmer hero with a bunch of interrupts can also help, especially against the Ruby Djinn; you might even take Signet of Humility to completely shutdown their Searing Flames (lock the mesmer hero onto the Ruby to make sure it doesn't get wasted on a different foe). Finally, some anti-melee for the Sapphire Djinn - Eruption comes to mind for AoE blind, but there's plenty of other options for that. :One thing I like to do against tough groups is flag the rest of the party some distance away, have one of them cast Protective Spirit on me, run up and aggro, then run back. Since monsters tend to open with their highest-damage skills, you'll soak a good part of their damage this way. —Dr Ishmael 15:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC)